


Dear cheater,      thank you.

by Fry_chkn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/F, First Meetings, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fry_chkn/pseuds/Fry_chkn
Summary: “Your roommate cheated on me and I just threw your laptop out the window thinkingit was his” AU (dailyau.tumblr.com)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, I hope you're surviving and keep fighting this bitch called life (or JRothenberg).  
> This is my second story ever so give me critiiiics (good or not good). And also, I apologize for any mistakes. Have a great day mf xoxo _ Jay

Dear cheater, thank you.

“Clarke, it’s been 2 weeks sis, you gotta move your ass a little bit now, it’s getting fat with all the chocolate you give him”,

Raven huffed as she opened the window, finally getting some fresh air.

“True Clarkey, and go take a shower for God’s sake you smell so fucking bad” added Octavia, pinching her nose.

The mess that was Clarke Griffin -a ball under a pile of dirty clothes and duvets- moved a little before a blonde head appeared behind the too old blanket.

“Thank you guys, I really appreciate that you compare me to a trash can” answered the blue eyes woman.

“Clarke, for real, I wouldn’t be surprised if we found rats under your bed”.

The blonde only grumbled.

Raven and Octavia sat on the bed with their best friend.  
A silence.  
Not awkward, just needed.

Until Octavia broke it again.

“How do you feel?”

Clarke sighed.

“I feel better”.

The young woman only received incredulous looks as a response.

“It’s true ! In fact, I feel quite good now because I realized that it’s in no case my fault that Finn is an asshole and I’m not sad anymore. I’m more mad than anything else.”

“How about we take care of your room to make it look like a room again and you take care of your face to make it look human again and then we think of a plan to defeat the devil ?” suggested Raven with a sympathetic look.

“mmm, ok but forget about the whole plan I’m just going to fire his dorm up”.

“Ooooh I like that idea”.

“Raven!”

“what ?”

“don’t encourage her, she would do it for real” complained Octavia.

“oh, but I’m doing it for real” Clarke replied with a dark look before closing the bathroom’s door.

The other two women looked at each other with wide eyes for a solid minute before awkwardly getting to work.

 

45 minutes, a bottle a shampoo and a lot of energetic movements later, Clarke looked Clarke again —beautiful blonde hair and wide baby blue eyes- and even put some makeup on.  
She was also wearing a sexy tight red dress.

When she saw her, Raven stopped her reading of an old magazine found under Clarke’s bed to look at her from toes to head with an opened mouth while Octavia whistled her approving.

“Damn girl you hot af ! that’s the Clarke we love !” the petite girl nearly shouted.

“Yeah Griffin, what’s all that sexiness for ?” added Raven.

“when I’ll shout at his face how dumb he is he will believe me when he’ll see what he misses”  Replied casually the said girl.

“That’s my girl” said Raven one hand on her heart, and the other pretending to swipe a false tear coming from her eye.

Clarke only rolled her eyes at the Latina girl.

“so about the fire….”

“I changed my mind, imagine if someone saw me O ?!”

“Yeah sure, of course Psycho.” replied Octavia, adding a roll of her eyes for good measure.

And for the first time in 2 weeks, Clarke smiled.  
It warmed the room and the two brunettes’ heart.

“OK I’ll go now before my courage runs away like that naked girl in his bed when I found them.” Said the blonde with a determined look before she left.

When she closed the door, her friends were still laughing.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

In the hall, the only sound that could be heard was the regular clicking of Clarke’s heels.

After 2 minutes of long strides, she finally arrived at the end of the corridor, in front of a white door, like any other door on this campus.

She took a big breath and released it by her mouth.

_It’s now or never Clarke, you got this. Wait, should I knock? Ho hell no, he doesn’t deserve that!_

The door opened more violently than Clarke intended but now she couldn’t go back, so she just entered the room like a queen, searching for any sign of the cheating bastard.

But all she found was his bed and his laptop on the little table next to it.

So, in an instant of pure instinct (and maybe a little bit of madness), she did what every human  on Earth would have done; she grabbed the device and threw it out the window, not even looking if there was someone below.

But only the sound of glass and metal shattering and breaking resonated so it was a good sign right ?

She watched the fragments of the ex-computer and thought it looked a little bit like her heart 15 days ago.

_Now I feel good._

“What the fuck is wrong with you ??”

Clarke nearly jumped when she heard the girly voice and turned around quickly so she could see where it came from.

She was so mad she didn’t remark the girl reading calmly in her bed behind the door when she busted in the room, neither did she remark her beauty, until she came face to face with her.

A mass of chestnut hair was put in a messy bun, her glasses sat properly on her straight nose and she wore sweatpants and a shirt too big for her.

_You’re cute stranger but why the fuck do you care._

Questioning but piercing beautiful green eyes bore into her blue ones and that almost made her blush.

At that moment Clarke felt so exposed under the girl’s gaze and hurt in her pride that she exploded;

“what’s wrong with me? What’s wro- Oh, maybe just the fact that my fucking boyfriend of 4 months, your roommate by the way, was just cheating on me since the beginning??? “

“Hey, Ca-“

“And for all he did to me I hardly made material damage by throwing his little laptop by the window?? “

“That’s no-“

“But you know what?? Who cares because anyway he is fucking rich like so rich he didn’t even bought me one single thing when we were together!”

“ I-“

“ Actually, when I think about it, I even paid for our meals on the first date; yep the asshole forgot  
his wallet, of course, a classic!                     And that's-......”

At this point, Lexa was just listening to that mad blonde girl more than trying to talk.

But her words became just sounds because the brunette was so entranced by the girl’s beauty that all the world around her faded except for the beautiful figure before her.

This girl was a total contrast alone; her hair was like the yellow sun: bright and warm and her eyes, like the blue ocean: wild and icy.

Also, she could have snap at the president and bite Lexa’s head off (if she wasn’t so small of course), and at the same time be a model for Cutie Magazine.

The blonde was dressed in a sexy dress that hugged her perfect curves and showed the perfect amount of cleav-

_God Lexa, what are you ? an hormonal Prepubescent ? Focus._

“….Damn mom was right she’s gonna be so pleased with herself”.

Lexa couldn’t help it, but she laughed.

She didn’t know if it was because of that last sentence, the whole situation or if it was the fact that a stranger threw her brand new laptop by the window…. But she laughed.

_Damn she’s pretty when she laughs like that, eyes closed and head thrown back._

“Don’t laugh, it’s not fucking funny” Clarke tried but failed to not laugh a little herself.

“I’m sorry it’s nervous”

“mmm…. How so ?” The blonde girl asked, quite confused.

“Actually I’m a bit angry myself” replied cooly Lexa, crossing her arms to her chest.

Clarke raised an eyebrow at that, completely sobering up and starting to raise her voice again.

“oh so you defend him now? You think what I did was wrong? You-“

“No ! absolutely not ! I will never conceive cheating and I will kick Finn in the balls next time I see him because you deserve so much more than this fuckhead.”  
Lexa intervened immediately, taking  
deep breaths. After all, she knew how that felt.

And, honestly, how could a person cheat on a goddess like that?

The brunette spoke with so much honesty and conviction that Clarke blinked twice at her words.

“ Just the thing is….” Lexa continued, remembering why she was angry in the first place.

She leaned to get a better look at her ruined Mcbook and she knew she should be mad but she just couldn’t with that girl

“It was my laptop”.

Clarke immediately brought a hand to her mouth, hiding partially her shock but for bare seconds only as she had now both hands in her hair and talking at a speed Lexa found not normal for a human being.

“Oh my god!! I’m so sorry! I thought…. I mean….. I was so upset that I just came through...a-and Finn was not there and I didn’t see you and I….. the laptop was there !! and I thought it was his because it was near his bed and now I feel so stupid and y-you don’t know me and I… Oh God I  
apologize deeply ! please don’t slap me” she spouted, surprising herself in the process.

Because, usually she was not the type to apologize. Not even acknowledge her mistakes.

“It’s ok Blondie” said Lexa with a smile, trying to comfort the girl because honestly, she was now more amused by the smaller girl’s antics than anything else.

But the beautiful stranger didn’t seem to hear her, as she was now doing all wide movements with her arms, nearly killing two lamps in the way and shaking her head like a stubborn child.

“What? no it’s not, I should have controlled myself and not just break your laptop like that… I’ll pay for it I’m sorry I just -”

“Hey!” Lexa cut her off once again, but this time cupping the girl’s face gently to make sure she listened to her.

It seemed to do the trick.

Both of the young women were frozen, Clarke still breathing a little heavier from her previous nervous state. They looked at each other, eyes tracing every part of the other’s face, like trying to remember each freckles and patch of skin that were there.

Pupils going from hair, to rosy cheeks, chin and blue eyes for one, green ones for the other.  
And finally stopping on full lips.

The moment seemed lost in time until Lexa dropped her hands, instantly missing the warm of the beauty’s face.

She cleared her throat and looked at the ground, scratching her neck with her right hand.

“you’re all good I needed a new one anyway”, Lexa shrugged, trying to dissipate the awkward tension again.

_Plus you’re kinda cute when you get all mad and ready to fight someone_

Blue eyes suddenly widened and found the ground and her cheeks burnt so much, Clarke thought they were on fire. But she however giggled at the taller girl's remark.

“Oh noooo, I said that aloud didn't I ?” Lexa pouted, sighing from embarrassment.

_Adorable_

“Yeah, you did” Clarke answered between giggles while nodding her head.

_Adorable_

“well it's time for me to run away from you because I don't how to come back from this one”

“no!…. Stay please ? I think it was...." Clarke searched for the good words to not make the  
stranger flee away from her.

In a way, she craved the comfort this girl she never met before offered her.

Lexa just looked apprehensively with raised eyebrows.

“endearing.”

Both of the girls were now smiling and blushing like idiots.

Finally, it's Clarke who dared making a move and break their staring.

“I'm Clarke Griffin” the girl said, holding her hand out.

_There is her name. Clarke. Beautiful._

“the name's Lexa Woods” she said with a small smile.

Then their hands touched and a feeling of warmth and happiness gained them, starting at the tip of their fingertips and finishing at their heart.

And it's with a delicate swipe of a thumb that they came back to reality.

“um, so nice to meet you Lexa, and umm thank you. For like, everything”.

“what do you mean?”

“well you supported me and I mean didn't sue me, so I guess thank you also for that”.

“oh” Lexa laughed quietly

“well you're welcome, Klark” she said with a wink.

_Oh god, does she want to kill me ? And the way she said my name.... ugh !_

“um well thank you again and... I'll go now” the blonde stammered, gesturing awkwardly with her thumb in the direction of the door.

With a last small smile and a not so discrete check-out, Clarke started to drag her feet toward the exit.

Lexa watched her move slowly and it took her brain only a second to send adrenaline in her veins.

“Clarke, wait !”

The blonde head turned around so fast, the neck attached to it could have snapped.

“yeah?” She sounded more desperate than she would have liked.

_Damn it Griffin,way to be clingy_

“It's no problem for the laptop, really but.... you owe me something now” the brunette said smugly with a smirk.

_Wait, was that some kind of flirting ?_

Clarke bit her lower lip, put her right hand on her hip, putting her weight on her right leg and with her best impression of a “sexy voice” (she trained herself), she answered:

“oh, and what would it be ?”

Lexa, for the first time in front of a pretty girl felt the nerves manifest themselves. She played with her fingers, and bounced her leg, damning herself for showing any sign of stress for just talking to Clarke.

And finally, the words busted out of her mouth.

“let me take you for dinner tonight”

_tonight, really Lex ?_

The blonde looked surprised to say the least; she blinked rapidly and had her mouth a little bit open.

But she seemed to consider the option, so..... maybe ?

There's indeed a lot going on in Clarke's head.  
Like that tomorrow is Saturday, so if she wanted to go out it would totally be ok….

But in the other hand, she just broke up with Finn. Like, only 15 days ago or so.

She looked at the person in front of her to anchor herself to something because else she knew she would drown in her thoughts, and in those green eyes, she only found hope and gentleness.

Those eyes gave her the only thing left she needed to say yes : caring.

In that moment, as Lexa is chewing her lip, Clarke decides she trusts this girl.

In that moment, she doesn't mind Finn.

 

_Ok Clarke, play it cool, you don't need to give her too much satisfaction._

"Alright, i'll go with you tonight"

Lexa immediately relaxed, realising a breath she didn't know she held and letting her shoulders fall from their previous tension.

"but"  
  
She tended again when the smaller girl raised her index.

"Don’t forget your wallet"  
Clarke finished with a big smile that reached her eyes.

Lexa only smirked and winked.

Yet once again, Clarke felt her cheeks tinged with a blush.

"Ugh don’t be like that" she said while rolling her eyes and gently slapping Lexa on the arm.

The latter laughed, rubbing her not painful shoulder just for drama.

Clarke definitely loved when she  
was like that.

She grabbed some paper and a pen that were just there, existing on the table and scribbled a few digits and letters before handing the paper to the other girl.

"Here is my number and address…. Come get me at 7 pm ?"

"Absolutely ma’am" Lexa nodded.

She took the little —but oh so important paper— and folded it properly in her pocket.  
  
"I’ll be there".

It felt like Lexa meant more than just the fact to be physically present.

And, Clarke felt comfortable.  
She didn't know if she should, if it was normal. But she did.

How could she not anyway?

Lexa has that little smirk which she find so attractive even if some might think it's annoying.

Her eyes hold so much gentleness.

And under Lexa's gaze, Clarke can't help but feel beautiful and like she is important.

_Is that even possible ? God It's so cheesy, I'm probably under a spell._

Even if she tried, Clarke couldn’t hide her smile. Lexa wasn't much better at it.

  
  
"Ok, well... bye" Clarke reluctantly stepped back, doing a little wave with her hand.

"Bye" Lexa sighed happily.

She watched Clarke open the door. They shared a last look and smile before she closed it.

She put her hands in the front pockets of her sweat pants,not really knowing what to do with them and felt the thing that linked her to Clarke now.  
She smiled harder than she already was and shook her head to herself.

 _I'm fucked_.

When the door fully closed, Clarke sighed and bit her lip, shaking her head to herself.

_I'm fucked._

In that moment, she definitely didn’t mind Finn.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I hope you enjoyed this story but if you're still there, means it wasn't so bad right ? Anyway don't hesitate to share your thoughts. This could be more than a one shot if you'd like to so tell me what you think of that please.  
> :) xoxox _ Jay


End file.
